In the Past
by Tamer
Summary: The Pharaoah Gets saved by a girl in near death. (cant say much or it'll give away the story)


Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Yu-Gi-Oh? Tell me.  
  
Yang: Hello. For those who know me as me, call me Yang.  
  
Tamer: I'm Tamer, Yami's Older sister.  
  
Yami: *grumble*  
  
Yugi: Heh Heh..  
  
Yami: Can it Yugi!  
  
Virus: O.o  
  
~Pharaohs Thoughts~  
  
~In The Past~  
  
The pharaoh stared horrfied into the eyes of a giant beast. He was immobilized. No one Would help. They were too scared, and too selfish. The beast let out a large spurt of flames. He was dead. When a small figure darted purposely straight into him, leaving him fairly untouched and mobile again, but the figure got the full blast of the fire. The figure went flying straight into a wall. It was revealed to be a girl. She raised her hand and the creature disappeared. She went unconscious.  
  
The girl woke in the palace. She woke to a blurred vision of Ruby eyes. Her vision focused instantly, like a snap.  
  
"Your awake" Said the owner of the eyes. It was the Pharaoh.  
  
"I'm sorry." Said the girl attempting to get up, but was gently pushed back down by the Pharaoh.  
  
"Don't be. You saved my life."  
  
"I did didn't I?"  
  
"Yes. Quite a brave act. No one else would help me. You were very brave."  
  
"I wouldn't think it brave. All I did was slam into you sending you flying. And that's why I'm saying sorry." A growl was herd from outside.  
  
Her eyes went wide. "Amarug! He's Scared for me." The Pharaoh went to the window.  
  
"Guards. Let the dog through!" The guards stepped aside as a polar bear sized Malamute husky, Clad in thick armor covering almost every inch of his body barreled through. A whistle was heard behind the Pharaoh, he turns to see the girl whistling.  
  
"what are you doing?"  
  
"Guiding Amarug." The dog ran through the entrance. He ran straight to her side.  
  
"Milady are you alright?" Said the dog worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine Amarug."  
  
"You most certainly are not." Said the Pharaoh. "You have suffered second degree burns, 9 broken ribs on both sides and you have broken 8 bones and fractured 2."  
  
"So that's why I'm having a hard time breathing."  
  
"Milady! You do not take your wounds seriously."  
  
"Sure I do." She said smiling weakly.  
  
"How in Ra's name do you figure?" Asked the Pharaoh.  
  
"I'm taking my wounds as a serious joke." She said, still smiling weakly.  
  
"Milady! You must rest."  
  
"No I mustn't. I need to be getting back home." She insisted.  
  
"Where do you live?" Asked the Pharaoh.  
  
The girl swung her legs off the bed and stood up, apparently un-noticing the fact that her right leg was crumpling under her weight. She ignored it and walked to the window. He walked beside her.  
  
She pointed at a heap of sticks propped against each other, covered with palm leaves, surrounded by rocks on the roof of an old building. "I live there." Said the girl.  
  
"How can you possibly live there? It looks next to falling apart." Said the Pharaoh.  
  
"It does. I re-build it every morning." Said the girl. She swung her weight back onto the bed.  
  
"You have to re-build your house every morning?" Asked the pharaoh.  
  
"Yeah. Its like a daily chore." She said simply.  
  
"what do you eat exactly?" he asked.  
  
"Berries I find in the local oasis." She said carefully.  
  
"Right. And how do you get clothing?" He asked.  
  
"People put old clothing's outside in baskets sometimes, when they do I get the clothing and if its too small I thread bits together to make clothes." She said.  
  
"I'll have to take you shopping." Said the Pharaoh. He had noted how the girl was about the same age as him self. They were both about 22 years old.  
  
The dog barked a warning as the high priest, Seto, walked in.  
  
"My Pharaoh, why are you consorting with this girl, and why is she here?" Asked the priest.  
  
"she saved my life, and I can talk to who ever I like." He said.  
  
"Yes, but she should have been left where ever she fell. I've had trouble with this girl. Clambering about rooftops. She's a common roofie." Said Seto.  
  
"She lives on a roof Seto." He said.  
  
"Is that so? Well she-" he was cut off.  
  
"-she has a name." The girl interjected.  
  
"You mind filling us in?" Asked Seto.  
  
"Sakura is my name." Said the girl.  
  
"Milady!" Said the dog.  
  
"They would have found out anyways Amarug." She said.  
  
"But Milady! It wasn't true. There's no telling what they will do." The dog had no visual expression, because his helmet covered his entire face but the eyes and opened at the jaw.  
  
"Amarug. If you want to keep a secret, you don't go blabbing. Your being a very bad guardian." Said Sakura.  
  
"Milady!" Said the dog  
  
"Its true." She said. She then saw the confused looks of the 2 men standing in the roof. The Pharaoh, if fact, was blushing, the priest on the other hand, had his brow furrowed in the fashion of someone trying to remember the page number of a really cool scene in a book.  
  
"I remember you!" Seto suddenly said. "You were acused for theft!"  
  
"Yeah, right Mr. priest, acused, but I was framed." Said the girl growling, matching the dog beside her who was in attack formation.  
  
"You were framed for theft?" Asked the Pharaoh, confused now.  
  
"Yeah, there's one person, everyone calls her 'The Mask' she goes around and frames every half decent or roofie for theft. She's got more costumes than she can count." Explained Sakura.  
  
"I doubt that!" Seto snapped.  
  
"I can prove it!" Said the girl getting up and growling.  
  
"Oh no you can't!" Said Amarug pushing her down with his armored tail.  
  
"I can and I will" Growled Sakura, heaving herself onto Amarug's heavily armored back.  
  
"Fine." Said the dog before sighing in exasperation.  
  
"Lets go, I'll show you where she lives." Sakura insisted, raising her voice over the growling Amarug. She pulled metal reigns out of her pocket and attached it to little fixtures on either side of the dogs jaw. She took the leather hands of the reigns and pulled the left one, Amarug turned around and padded out, closely followed by the Pharaoh and Priest. They padded through back streets, the girl steering the dog, and the 2 men following.  
  
They were about to round a corner when Sakura threw her arm out, (No she didn't rip it off. There's the clouds, now go find your head!) catching them both in the stomach.  
  
"Duck." She said. They looked confused but ducked, and saw why, dozens of silver arrows shot over them.  
  
"What was that for?" Snarled the Priest.  
  
"Its commonly known as a trap. You triggered it. You need to know where to step. Follow me. Single file. The dog wound around the corner, the 2 men followed single file and saw why. Just around the corner, the ground dropped into a pit. As soon as they crossed Sakura looked at them.  
  
"Duck, again."  
  
"I don't take orders from you!" Shouted the Priest, but he was silenced when an arrow shot and missed him by a cm. The 2 men ducked and Sakura lied across the dogs back. They continued walking, Sakura giving them the odd instruction to dodge a trap. Soon they came to a big heavy stone door. She gave out a long sharp whistle and opened the door and walked in. followed by the 2 men.  
  
A girl was standing there.  
  
"You brought the priest and Pharaoh?" She asked.  
  
"No. Never. These are my imposters. I wanted to ask you of the quality of the costumes." She said smiling, hoping the men would follow along.  
  
"And where did you find them, hmmm?" Asked the girl.  
  
"They are roofie's. Like me. They live a Few roofs down, on armor bay." She said.  
  
"Oh, well lets check out these costumes." The girl said eyeing them.  
  
"Very nice quality costumes. Where did you get them?" asked the girl after eyeing the clothing.  
  
"I nicked the priest stuff. And made the Pharaoh's costume. It was fairly easy. I found some great cloth behind the bakers." Said Sakura.  
  
"Have they been practicing there lines?" Asked the girl.  
  
"Yeah. Hey Imp Seto, do your all time favorite line." She said.  
  
"How dare you refer to me like that you common Roof trash!" He seethed.  
  
"Very nice!" Said the girl clapping.  
  
"Very nice indeed. You did great with these 2 Sakura. Lets show them my costumes." Said the girl.  
  
They walked into a room with almost every costume imaginable, from Sakura's clothing to the Pharaohs.  
  
"Amazing." Said the Pharaoh.  
  
Both men noted costumes identical to those of the most recent criminals. All acused of theft and all pleading that they were framed.  
  
"Well. Hope you don't get killed on your way out. And hope you capture the Pharaoh and Priest to replace with these stunning copies. I have company coming so you should leave." Said the girl. The 3 nodded and left.  
  
As soon as they were at the palace they started to converse.  
  
"I told you. And she's only acting nice to me so I don't suspect her for framing me." Said Sakura, now back on the bed.  
  
"That could have been a set up though." Seto pointed out.  
  
Sakura sunk into her pillow and sighed in exasperation.  
  
"I'm a little too tired to continue this argument." She said. She closed her eyes, and before the 2 men could react, she was asleep.  
  
"She wasn't kidding." Said Seto and Yami. Amarug rolled his eyes and sat beside the bed.  
  
A few hours later Sakura woke up to see deep Ruby eyes staring into her Blue/Green Ocean Eyes.  
  
"I've been called to a meeting." Said the Pharaoh. "I should be gone 3 hours tops okay." The girl nodded and Yami stood up. He turned on his heel and walked out. She watched him leave, aware that Seto was watching her from shadows. She closed her eyes and started to sing.  
  
"You don't know me. You know that you never will. Can't see inside me. Lost out on the thrill. Killed by ambition. Sacrificed for fame. One more time. One last time. Sparkle and shine." She sang softly.  
  
Seto was wide eyed. She kept singing bits of songs, but one really hit him.  
  
"Are you aware of what you make feel? Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real. Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you, why'd you turn away? Here's what I have to say, I was left to cry there, waiting outside there, grinning with the lost stare, that's when I decided, why should I care? Cause you weren't there what I was scared, I was so alone, You, you need to listen, I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip, And I'm in this thing alone."  
  
Seto continued to watch. She soon stopped singing and went back to sleep, one hand resting on the cold armor mounted on top of the sleeping dogs head.  
  
Soon she woke again. Her eyes fluttered open and focused instantly. Seto was still watching her. He had begun to like her. But he could and would not express that.  
  
Her Hand , which still rested on the dogs thickly armored head, curled around the dogs armored ear, apparently alerting the dog, because he stood up. The pharaoh came through the door, his council following, quite effectively yelling at the top of there lungs.  
  
"this is preposterous! You cannot have it in here!" yelled one.  
  
"It should not be here!" Yelled another.  
  
"It could be contaminated." Said yet another.  
  
"it-" he was cut off by a loud yell and a voice ringing above them all.  
  
"STOP YOUR STUPID YELLING! YOUR ONLY ACCOMPLISHING GIVING ME A HEADACH THEN MY DOG WILL RIP YOU TO A MILLION DAMNED SHREDS!" Yelled Sakura, taking everyone by surprise. Needless to say, they all shut up.  
  
She got up. She then vaulted onto her dogs clad back. He walked forward a few steps.  
  
"Now, if anyone should be disagreeing about anything I believe it would either be the Pharaoh, for you giving him such a damn hard time, of perhaps the priest, who looks like he's about to take your head off for waking him up, or me, who I believe your referring too." She growled.  
  
"Well Said." Said The pharaoh and priest at the same time.  
  
The girl nodded and folded her arms across her chest. She received about 10 glares.  
  
"See it isn't fit to be here. It cant even walk without help." Said one.  
  
"I will inform that the It, you are referring to, saved my life, unlike you cowards, you just cowered in a corner, scared to death of a damn monster when this girl rocked out of nowhere and took the full impact. I'm surprised she's still alive." Said Yami.  
  
"Well It isn't fit for being in the Palace." Said another.  
  
"I am a girl. Don't call me It. And if you call me that again I will have to eliminate you." She seethed. Yami and Seto chuckled at her now Savage nature.  
  
"she's not kidding." Said the dog calmly.  
  
"Yami can we kill them?" Asked Sakura innocently.  
  
"No." He said, raising an eyebrow at her 'Innocent' Nature.  
  
"Damn" She said.  
  
Seto Chuckled.  
  
"IT isn't fit to be here." Said the youngest member.  
  
"That's it! You just made my day!" Said Sakura.  
  
"You can tackle him." Said Yami quickly.  
  
"You bet." She said, she pulled the reigns gently, then sharply up.  
  
"Lets do it boy!" She grinned. The dog hurtled forward, smashing into the man, sending him to crash into the wall. The dog raised one pad and gave a roar/howl. He growled. All the men scattered. His head went down, looking up into their terrified eyes, completely savage, ready to strike. Sakura grinned.  
  
"Pharaoh, how bout a rooftop ride. I want to show you the ropes on the roofs. My kingdom." She grinned as she talked to Yami.  
  
"I'd love too." He said.  
  
" Lets move Amarug." She said as Yami jumped onto Amarug's back and latched onto Sakura's Waist. The dog turned in mid bound, skidded, and rocketed out the window, bounding across rooftops. The dog bounded (Think Entei Movie 3 of Pokemon) to the left and circled, scaling the Palace walls easily. Amarug stopped on the highest platform.  
  
"the city roofs are my kingdom. Everyone on the roofs know my name. I'm the most Famous of the roof clans." said Sakura, looking over the roofs.  
  
"Its Amazing. I never knew that there were societies going on through out my kingdom." Said Yami.  
  
"there are many Pharaoh. There is mine. The Roof kingdom. The brick burners Clan. There is the Ally alias. The Street urchins. As well at the Townies. There are a number more. The thieves Guild is one I have no access to. Other than that one I have access to all the Kingdoms in Egypt. The ones I just named are only native to this city" She said.  
  
"Can you sing?" He asked softly, resting his chin on her shoulder, his arms still around her waist.  
  
"Yes." She said, she started to sing.  
  
"Not gonna get us  
  
they're not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Starting from here, let's make a promise  
  
You and me, let's just be honest  
  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
  
Even the night that falls all around us  
  
Soon there will be laughter and voices  
  
Beyond the clouds, over the mountains  
  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
We'll run away, keep everything simple  
  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us  
  
My love for you, always forever  
  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
  
Not going back, not going back there  
  
They don't understand,  
  
They don't understand Us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us"  
  
"You have a beautiful voice." Said the Pharaoh, His chin was still on her shoulder, and his arms around her waist.  
  
~So this is what love feels like. I must love Sakura, I've never felt this way about anyone before. Her song too, That just clinches it.~  
  
"Sakura, have you ever loved anyone before?" Asked the Pharaoh softly.  
  
"Not before, but now I do." She said, equally soft.  
  
He tightened his grip into a hug.  
  
Amarug smiled. So his lady found love.  
  
"Would you like to stay at the palace?" He asked.  
  
"I'd love to, but what about my kingdom? I'm the only thing holding it together." She said.  
  
"You can still rule your kingdom from the Palace. You can help rule mine. I think that you would be stunning as a queen." Said the Pharaoh Blushing.  
  
"Your council will never let you go through with what you just asked me. They will never allow it." She said softly.  
  
"They will have to accept it then. I've made my mind, and I've hoped that you have made yours." Said Yami.  
  
Sakura leaned back into his strong arms. "I suppose they will have to accept it then." She said.  
  
"We should go." He said.  
  
Sakura straightened up and pulled gently on the reigns. Amarug bounded off the roof of the Palace. They did a quick circuit around the town before they bounded into a window of the palace, in fact right into the window where the Pharaoh's Council were having a meeting about "It".  
  
"My lord, Please get off that Monstrosity at once!" Yelled the head councilor.  
  
"No. I don't think I will. And it has a name. Both Its your referring to. The girl is Sakura, and your going to call her that! And the dogs name is Amarug." Said Yami.  
  
"Sire, Please dismount that creature. It is dangerous. And I must ask you to kick that girl out." Said the head councilor.  
  
"NO! Amarug is not dangerous, he is a living thing. As is Sakura, and I will not kick her out. You will have to get used to her ruling beside me." Said the Pharaoh.  
  
Seto clapped. The council all were wide eyed, drop jaw and in shock.  
  
"Close your mouths or you'll catch flies." Said Sakura.  
  
The Pharaoh grinned at the council.  
  
"Sire, if I have anything to say about it then you will not rule with this common roof trash!" Said the Head councilor.  
  
"Well you don't have anything to say about it." Said Sakura before Yami could.  
  
"Well Said." Said Yami.  
  
"Sire! I must protest!"  
  
"No you mustn't" Said Sakura.  
  
"You have no place in this conversation!" snapped the councilor.  
  
"I think I do. And I think you should shut up too!" Sakura snapped back.  
  
The Pharaoh and Priest just watched, highly amused at the roof queen who was telling the high councilor off.  
  
"If you want to live, you should get yourself and that monstrosity out of here!" He yelled.  
  
"Not likely! And Amarug is not a Monstrosity or a beast, your lucky I haven't already ordered him to rip your head off!" Sakura Yelled back.  
  
"I doubt it is in your power to do such a thing!" Said the man, raising his voice over the girls.  
  
"It is in my power, the only thing that's holding me back is the fact that Amarug's armor would get bloody which means he would have to get it cleaned again!" Shouted Sakura, raising her voice over the man's.  
  
"Its okay Sakura, you can stop shouting, I don't want your beautiful voice to fade." Said Yami, tightening his vice grip on her waist.  
  
"Okay." She said normally.  
  
"If the council doesn't like you, then they just have to live with it, or not live at all." Said Yami.  
  
"Amarug, lets go back to the infirmary, I might need more time to recover. After that bout I wouldn't be surprised if another one of my ribs broke." She said.  
  
The dog turned around and bounded out the window. It bounded along the rooftops until he reached the window of the infirmary. He bounded in and Sakura clambered off and back into bed.  
  
"I'll bring you some clothing." Said the Pharaoh as he got off Amarug.  
  
Sakura nodded and Yami hurried off. He came back a few minutes later with some clothing. He left for her to change. She was soon changed. She looked down at herself. She wore a silver silk skirt to above her knees, it was a bit stiff. Her skirt was a fair bit baggy, it tucked into her skirt, it was the same materials.  
  
Yami walked in. he sat on the corner of the bed as she lied down. He stood up again and moved to right beside Sakura's head. She curled up with her head on his lap. He stroked her face, going over every detail on her smooth, perfect face. she fell asleep as soon as she closed her Ocean eyes.  
  
The News spread quickly. The Pharaoh Had a wife to rule with, and it was rumored she came from the roofs. It was a big uproar. Almost everyone was so happy about this. Most of the princess from surrounding cities were angry, as an understatement. The council were freaking out, trying to slit Sakura's throat at any chance. Seto was more kind towards Sakura. And Soon, The 2 were ruling Egypt side by side. When ever each other made a mistake, the other would correct it. They lived happily, and had 3 children. The first, a young Boy, His name was Yugi. The eldest daughter was Meneesha, and the youngest, Sakura. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~There you go. I was high on Fuzzy peaches, Vanilla coke, and chocolate cigars when I made this. 


End file.
